


Maybe Prom Night

by thatworksformehyoop



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworksformehyoop/pseuds/thatworksformehyoop
Summary: Veronica and JD finally go to prom in their campaign to be normal.





	Maybe Prom Night

“You look amazing.” 

JD grinned at Veronica, who glowed under the blue colored bulbs and dancing silver light from the disco ball spinning from the ceiling. She had spent two hours curling her hair and trying to follow Heather Macnamara's makeup instructions (which were about as simple as instructions on diffusing a bomb). JD, who was amazed by her even when she was passed out on the couch, snoring loudly (like they had been spending most of their Sundays lately), was overwhelmed by the result. 

“JD, you don’t have to keep saying that.”

“I do. You’re the most perfect woman alive.”

"Okay, shut up," she said, trying to conceal her smile.

“Okay.” He smiled at her as she watched their classmates dance.

“Okay we’ve already eaten all of the free food they have. Dancing?” 

She got up and reached out her hand. He grabbed it and she pulled them both to the dance floor. The song switched to an upbeat pop song, earning a excited roar from the crowd. 

“Oh god, Veronica,” he whined, beginning to pull away. 

“Nope, we're dancing.”

He sighed and watched her, standing still as she hopped around and swayed her hips to the beat. 

“I thought you liked dancing!” she yelled over the music.

“I like watching you dance,” he yelled back as he smirked at her.

She grabbed his hands and pulled them back and forth so he awkwardly half-danced with her, looking slightly annoyed but still smiling. Veronica twisted and jumped from foot to foot, pulling him with her with each violent movement as she flailed thoroughly off beat. They began too laugh far too loudly, earning them stares from their classmates around them. He reluctantly began to twist with her. She slowed her flailing to watch him as he "danced" with her and smiled. He was wearing a tux that she had rented for him and basically forced him into after hiding his trenchcoat while he was asleep in her bed. A white rose was pinned to his chest. She pulled on his arms until they were around her and buried her face in his chest. 

“I thought you wanted to dance,” he murmured into her hair. 

“Normal teenagers use prom as an excuse for grossly inappropriate PDA. And we’re normal teenagers now.”

He leaned down and kissed her deeply as they continued to sway slowly to the fast song. 

“Let’s go,” she whispered once they pulled an inch away. 

“Go where?”

“I don’t know, let’s go get slushies or something. I think we've done our duty as proper teenagers for tonight. ”

“Like I said, perfect woman alive.”

They walked quickly to the door, hoping to slip out unnoticed, until Martha popped out out of nowhere. 

“Veronica! Where are you guys going?”

“Um, we’re going to-” she struggled to find an excuse not to bring Martha along (she loved her, she just thought it might be a tad awkward to bring her on her and JD's spontaneous romantic excursion), “-have sex.” 

JD turned to her, wide eyed, as she internally cringed but nodded solemnly. Martha stared at them, mouth agape, as Veronica and JD slipped through the door with a small wave.

 

They parked Veronica’s car on the edge of the woods, half-drunken slushies set on the dashboard as JD leaned over the dashboard to run his hands under her dress and kiss her. She leaned away slightly. 

"You do realize this is the part of the movie where the man with the hook hand comes and murders us.“ 

He leaned back in to kiss her again. “I’ll risk it." 

She pulled his jacket off him and threw it in the backseat. They were just as stupid and naive as they had been three months ago, dating at cemeteries and funerals. Except now they had become the kind of stupid where they were about to get home far past curfew, defile some very nice rented clothes, and possibly get arrested for public indecency. 

"Our love is God, Veronica,” he whispered into her mouth. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” she said, pulling him closer by his tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave comments/criticisms if you want!


End file.
